


Among the Stars

by Top_It_Off



Category: The Beach Boys (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_It_Off/pseuds/Top_It_Off
Summary: My first published story. There's not much beach boy content out there so I figured "might as well publish, whose gonna see this anyways lol" I hope you enjoy!Carl Wilson died February 6th, 1998, but what happened after that and who was waiting for him?
Relationships: Carl Wilson and Dennis Wilson, Carl Wilson and Dennis Wilson and Brian Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The Wilson brothers light up my life and I very much enjoy writing about them. If this does alright maybe I will consider writing/releasing more. Thx for reading! <3

“Carl, you are a very special person, you know that right?”

“...”

“Your time on Earth… was greatly shortened”

“Am I… am I dead?” He whispered.

“Yes”

“And… where am I?” He questioned as he turned around, only to notice that he was not on solid ground and further, did not seem to have a body, nor did this unknown voice.

“Heaven...Nirvana…paradise… many names for the same place, but this can be whatever you want it to be” The voice explained as suddenly all around them stars began to glow and exploded the sky with a great light. Beautifully peaceful stars slowly drifted around them in the distance and in front slowly formed a great spiral galaxy. The Milky Way.

“Carl, you have lived a good life.”

“No, I can’t have… I left Brian and Gina behind, and the rest of the band. I thought… I thought I could beat it.” He confessed

“Life and death is a completely natural thing. I cannot judge your actions. You must do that for yourself.”

“It’s all my fault, I smoked so much when I was younger”

“Yes, it is your fault, but you must forgive yourself, only then can your spirit reach true inner peace”

“...”

“There is someone waiting for you. They have waited and talked about you since the day they arrived”

A cloud of dust seemed to swirl together as soon as the voice stopped speaking. The particles converged onto each other until the shape of a familiar face came into view.

“Dennis?” Carl whispered barely audible.

“Carl! Oh Carl it’s so good to see you! I’ve missed you so much” 

Dennis stumbled into Carl’s body and threw his arms around him in the biggest most loving hug Carl had ever felt. Carl wrapped his arms around him back and started sobbing like he had never sobbed before. Dennis just kept hugging and rubbing his back, whispering something into his ear, Carl nodding back still crying. Dennis himself had been alone for nearly 15 years but it was all forgotten in an instant. He was no longer alone, and Carl was no longer in pain.  
Only Brian remained in life, but there was no rush. He had to enjoy every second of life he was given, and when his time was over, he would join his brothers in the stars and together they’ll light up the night sky like never seen before.

“Take your time Brian” The voice whispered, Its words taking shape as a light cooling breeze flowing over the California shoreline. Brian sat on the beach with his wife and children as the wind ruffled their hair. He took a deep breath in of the ocean air, and was happy.


End file.
